Graduation
by Unknown999
Summary: OneShot An A/U one shot about graduation and friendship and stuffs. Take a read.. summery sucks sorry. ELSANNA


A/N Hey people, I haven't written anything in a LONG time and figured I'd write this up since the idea wouldn't leave me alone. (I wrote this up in like 3 hours and just skimmed for any mistakes so it is not my best work. ) Figured I'd post it instead of letting it sit on my desktop. so anyway here it is. If people want me to continue writing stuff I have an idea for a much longer Elsanna fic... but anyway on with the story:

Key:

_Anna vocals /thoughts_

Elsa vocals/thoughts

_Both_

How had she gotten herself into this mess. Six months earlier she had accepted this invitation with her typical "go get 'em attitude." She had been so excited that her and her partner were asked to preform at this years senior graduation. The same graduation that her best friend and partner would be graduating at. That is, her now Ex best friend and partner. The two of them had been best friends since she could remember. It did not feel right going out on stage on her own. She thought back to how her other friends had always joked that the two of them were complete polar opposites. Usually both of them would respond with a quirky grin and claim that opposites attract. The two of them had been practically inseparable.

'_Looks like that wasn__'__t __particularly__ true anymore.__'_

No one could figure out why a junior would want to take senior level college classes willingly. It didn't seem to matter to the younger girl though, as long as she was with her best friend.

"Fifteen minutes, Anna." A male voice called out. The red haired girl in question took a glance towards the voice that had distracted her from her thoughts. Not really processing the information that the male had given her she nodded numbly. She couldn't believe she was about to do this without her best friend.

'_Elsa... Why...__'_

Back in high school, the two girls had decided to take part in the schools choir. Both of them training their voices in hopes of getting into a musically based college. Those years in high school allowed them to hone their vocal skills. During Elsa's Junior year, the two of them had managed to land solos in one of the biggest musical performances the school had ever had. This earned the two of them a small following based on the students who actually attended the musical performances. However, that same year, the two of them decided to try their luck in the schools annual talent show. The two girls, swept away any competitions taking first place in the show. Since then, the girls had decided to sing and preform at any open mic night that they could.

Their following continued to grow as they preformed. Eventually, their names had become well known by some of the general public and not just by their high school classmates. This landed them each a scholarship to Arendelle University, a very prestigious music school. Their performances didn't just stop there though. Even though they landed themselves in one of the best schools available, the two continued to preform at open mic nights around the area to get their name out there. In fact they had never given themselves a name. Their fans, however, decided to call them ElsAnna. It was simple and not very creative. The red haired girl would have much preferred something a lot more flashy, like The Eternal Winter, even the Frozen Freljord was a better name then the one they were given. But Elsa seemed to like it so she didn't push for a name change.

"Ten Minutes." The male voice once again distracted her from her thoughts. Anna glanced towards the voice to see a very concerned crew member looking back at her.

"Anna, are you ok?" He asked as he stepped closer and into a much more lighted area. He was wearing all black that contrasted with his blond hair. A black beanie was even on top of his head. The male was known as Kristoff, or as she liked to call him, her unofficial brother. The two had been almost best friends since she had entered the university, They even tried to date at one point. However that didn't last to long when they realized they both butted heads to much and decided to go back to being very good friends.

"Anna?"

"Huh?" The red head once again was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, did you say something?" She asked as she flashed him an awkward smile. The male just chuckled and shook his head at her as he disappeared behind the black curtain once again.

Anna adjusted the grip on her acoustic guitar that she had forgotten she was holding until just this second. Originally she was going to have played with an electric one. But she could only play one if someone else was playing with her. She never really liked the sound of it on its own. She truly wished that her best friend was going to be preforming with her. Her mind once again began to wonder back to the moment her entire life was turned upside down.

It all happened six months ago. The two girls had just finished a performance at one of the local bar's open mic nights. The two had the crowd completely energized and left them begging for an encore. Unfortunately they couldn't steal the entire show, there were still other performers for the night. Before they could leave the club however, someone from a large record label caught up with them. Offering them a chance to perform in an actual concert hall. And thats when everything went downhill. Anna practically jumped at the idea of playing in an actual concert hall before graduating from the university, but Elsa didn't seem to enthused. Elsa suggested they should wait for her to graduate in six months and for Anna to graduate the following year. The man however was only willing to wait the six months and offered Elsa a chance as a solo performer. Anna practically accepted for her once again, but Elsa once again declined and said she'd only preformed with her best friend. Her memories seemed to swirl together after that. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened or the exact words that were said but she did remember a lot of yelling and tears from both them.

The last part of the night that she remembered was the two of them sitting on her couch in her dorm room. The older girl had curled into her lap and her arms were wrapped protectively around her. Although it was a very couplely thing to do, the two always had curled up like this after they had a fight with each other, the one being held was usually the one who started the fight. The two sat there holding each other, eyes shining with unshed tears. Anna remembered how she dipped her head low and whispered soothing words into the older girls ear. She remembered how she felt the girl tense and shiver in her arms as her breath ghosted over the shell of her ear. She remembered telling her how everything was going to be ok and that she was sorry for trying to force her into a decision she didn't want to make. She even remembered her the three words she muttered to the platinum blond before she pressed her lips against her soft red ones. She remembered the jolt of electricity and the excitement that flowed through her when she realized her best friend hadn't pulled away. She even remembered the look of love the older girl had in her eyes when she broke the kiss. It was like heaven to Anna. No matter how short lived it was. Before she could lean in for another kiss, the platinum blond was off her lap sputtering random words that couldn't possibly make a sentence. She remembered the bright red adorable blush that made the freckles on her cheeks visible. She remembered the fear in the older girls eyes while she sat there goofily smiling at her as the older girl continued to try to make an english sentence. She remembered the pain of how the sound of a slamming dorm room door broke her from her dreamlike trance. She remembered running to her door and opening it, and looking out it trying to find her best friend, not realizing she had been to late.

This was the part that would live in Anna's memory forever no matter what happened between them. She would remember that specific moment in her life forever. The split second of joy it had brought would never be able to out balance the unbelievable amount of pain she felt when Elsa ran from her.

After that night neither one tried to get back in touch with the other. They would both spare passing glances at each other in classes, as well as spend countless hours staring at their respective phones, hopping the other would text them and try to fix their now broken friendship. No texts ever came from either side and neither tried to reach out in class to each other.

Anna continued to play at open mic nights but she didn't carry as strong of a presence without the blond. And now here she was about to go out in front of hundreds of people to preform at her EX best friends graduation ceremony. Something the two of them should have been doing together.

"Anna, your up." Kristoff had once again brought her back to reality. She turned to the male not realizing that tears were rolling down her face.

"It's not to late to get cold feet, is it?" Anna sniffled out as she raised her hand to wipe away her tears. The male walked over to her and put a heavy arm around her slim shoulders.

"You'll be fine Anna. You always are." He said with a smile. " Just imagine them all in their underwear." This earned him a playful punch to the shoulder. He glanced at the girl catching her with a light blush and an adorable pout on her face.

"Now go knock'em dead." Kristoff gave her a soft shove towards the entrance to the stage. She swatted at him this time.

"Thanks Kristoff." She replied with a soft smile as she turned to walk willing onto the stage. "Wish me luck."

"Don't break a leg." Kristoff said with a smirk. The red head turned and stuck her tongue out at him before walking once more towards the stage. Kristoff sighed as he watched her go. He really hopped that after this performance Anna and Elsa would be on speaking terms again. He was tired of either attempting (and failing) at playing the olive branch between them. He still wasn't entirely sure what happened since neither girl would tell him. He just wanted this six month long fight to be over with already.

Anna emerged onto the makeshift stage. The bright spot lights that would have once bothered her, didn't even cause her to blink. A light breeze ghosted across her face that she was incredibly grateful for. Just because the brightness of the lights didn't bother her, didn't meant that the temperature didn't. The schools graduation was set up in their oversized football stadium. Anna never understood why they needed such a large stadium when Football wasn't even the sport the school was known for. Anna was grateful for the outdoor performance though. She enjoyed the occasional breeze that could never occur inside the schools fancy auditorium.

Anna walked forward to the microphone at the front of the stage. She brought her hand up and placed it over her eyes like the brim of a hat to reduce the glare from the spotlights. She glanced out into a sea of blue and green gradation robes. The students had been placed in folding chairs in the dead center of the football field while their families and friends sat in the bleachers so they could overlook the ceremony.

She took the microphone of the stand. She glanced around the stage to make sure there were no potential obstacles that could cause her to fall flat on her face. The last thing she needed was to fall and humiliate herself during the biggest performance of her life. Her habit to ramble caused her enough humiliation as it was. The only item that could potentially impede her movements was at the far right of the stage. The sight of the empty microphone broke her heart. She glanced back out to the audience, realizing they probably where waiting for to start. She brought the microphone up to her lips.

"Hey everyone." She said as she gave a small wave. "As most of you know, I'm going to be playing the final song you will hear here as students. Unfortunately i was supposed to preform with my partner, but do to some unforeseen circumstances I will be playing solo." A few muffled groans of protest where heard but they went ignored. She took a deep breath impressed with the fact that she hadn't started rambling. She put the microphone back on its stand and adjusted it to the proper height.

"This also caused me to do some rethinking on some of the songs I was supposed to preform." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "So this first songs a little personal but I'm sure some of you can relate to this feeling." She gave a shy glance to the audience. This time not one person made a sound. She backed up slightly to avoid knocking the stand over when she slung her guitar over her shoulder that had originally been on her back. She then took a step forward so that the microphone would be able to pick up her voice again. Her hands began to lightly stun the guitar as she began to sing.

_High dive into frozen waves __  
><em>_Where the past comes back to life __  
><em>_Fight fear for the selfish pain __  
><em>_It was worth it every time _

Anna began to sway softly. She tried to keep her eyes focused on a single spot in the distance. The redhead didn't want to find the one person in the student body that meant the world to her.

_Hold still right before we crash __  
><em>_Cause we both know how this ends __  
><em>_Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass __  
><em>_And I drown in you again _

Despite her better judgment there eyes began to wander from the spot in the distance. She glanced at each individual that sat in the student body. She eventually found the one person she so wanted to make things better with. She willed her voice to remain steady. She couldn't break in front of everyone.

_Cause you are the piece of me __  
><em>_I wish I didn't need __  
><em>_Chasing relentlessly __  
><em>_Still fine and I don't know why __If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? __  
><em>_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? __If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? __  
><em>_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

A small gasp escaped the platinum blond in question. Her hand raised to cover the perfect O shape her mouth had formed.

"Anna…" She whispered. Her eyes shined with unshed tears.

_Walk on through a red parade __  
><em>_And refuse to make amends __  
><em>_It cuts deep through our ground __  
><em>_And makes us forget all common sense __Don't speak as I try to leave __  
><em>_Cause we both know what we'll choose __  
><em>_If you pull, then I'll push too deep __  
><em>_And I'll fall right back to you __  
><em>

Ice blue eyes met teal. The teal trying to say how sorry she was that she screwed up everything and would do anything to fix them. Ice blue eyes tried to remain indifferent to the situation even though they shined with unshed tears. Their gazes broke when the redhead blinked and refocused on a spot in the distance.

_Cause you are the piece of me __  
><em>_I wish I didn't need __  
><em>_Chasing relentlessly __  
><em>_Still fine and I don't know why __If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? __  
><em>_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? __Why are you my clarity? __  
><em>_Why are you my remedy?__  
><em>_Why are you my clarity?__  
><em>_Why are you my remedy?__If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? __  
><em>_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

The redheads voice faded as the final note came to an end. She turned her head away from the audience for a moment to blink away her unshed tears. She turned back and along her guitar over her back once more. She walked forward and took the microphone off its stand once more. She glanced out at the students seeing the song brought some of them to tears.

"Sorry about that." She said with a sheepish smile "I had to get that out of my system before I could play something that actually means something to everyone right now." She stopped for a moment as though in deep thought. "Oh I said play didn't I. I meant to say sing. The song I'm about to sing was originally gonna be an A Capella duet. But that obviously had to change… Not that I'm trying to remind everyone what this should have been… what it was meant to be…" Her eyes widened as she realized that she was rambling and she quickly pulled away from the microphone. "I'm gonna just shut up now and get on with the song."

In the audience a certain blond haired girls face dropped each time Anna mentioned her partner. It felt like her heart was being ripped out each time. If only she hadn't run away that night and talked about her feelings with the redhead. But no she had to have an emotional freakout and run away, like she always did. Elsa didn't realize her breathing had increased in volume and in speed. That is until her best friends cousin put a hand on her upper arm.

"Elsa," The blond whispered. "Are you ok?"

Elsa replied by shaking her side to side causing her few hairs to escape her braid. She wasn't expecting the gentle arm that wrapped around her shoulders. She instantly stiffened. She was never one for physical contact unless it was with Anna.

"You know she isn't trying to hurt you, right? She wants you friendship back, its all she talks about when we are together." The girl said in a soft whisper.

"I know Rapunzel… I know…" Elsa whispered. " I just wish I was strong enough to face her again."

"Oh for the love of God, Elsa." Rapunzel sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead in complete frustration. " You are a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for…"

Rapunzel's voice trailed off as Anna's once again filled the stadium.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives__  
><em>_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25__  
><em>_I keep thinking times will never change__  
><em>_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

Elsa's heart must have stopped. She felt as though she couldn't breathe. Anna was singing the song they had preformed at their high school talent show, the very one the set them on their current path.

"Why is she singing _that_!" Elsa practically wailed to Rapunzel. The comforting grip on her shoulders tightened. Despite herself Elsa leaned into the embrace, accepting her Ex best friends cousins comfort.

"It's like she's trying to break me even more…" the platinum blond whimpered.

"She isn't trying to break you Elsa." Rapunzel replied knowingly as her hand began to trace small circles on the girls shoulder. "She's trying to make you remember the old days, in the only way she knows how." Elsa's entire body stiffened in what Rapunzel hopped was a good trip into the past.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back__  
><em>_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track__  
><em>_And if you got something that you need to say__  
><em>_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

Every single memory of Anna seemed to flash before Elsa's eyes. Their first time preforming, the adorable nervousness Anna displayed right before preforming every single show, their late nights watching movies cuddled on the couch. The memory that hit her the hardest was the kiss they had shared six months ago. She had come to terms long ago that she had developed romantic feelings for her best friend, but when those feelings were reciprocated she had no idea how to respond. So she had done what she always did when she was in an uncomfortable situation, she ran and hoped it would go away. However, that situation involved her best friend. She couldn't bring herself to apologize from running away from her. Her own excuses sounded so stupid in her own head. Realization seemed to flash through her mind. She knew what she could do to ask for forgiveness but the question was could she bring herself to do it. She lifted her gaze to Anna. Even thought she was three rows from the stage she could tell that her eyes were closed with what could possibly be silent tears running down her face. As though reading her mind, the blond sitting next to her leaned and whispered into her ear.

"You know what you have to do."

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down__  
><em>_These memories are playing like a film without sound__  
><em>_And I keep thinking of that night in June__  
><em>_I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon_

Elsa stared at the redhead on stage. She felt her heart sink when she saw the girl open her teal eyes. The light caught her face in a way that revealed the tear tracks that ran down her face. Something inside Elsa finally snapped. She had never realized how much pain this separation must have caused the other girl. She watched as Anna once again closes her eyes as more tears flowed down her face. If Elsa knew anything about Anna, it was that when she was sad she never opened her eyes, especially if the thing that was causing her pain was within her sight. As though in a trance she began to raise from her seat. She felt Rapunzel's arm fall away from her shoulders.

"Go get your best friend back." Rapunzel said with a smile as she gave Elsa a push towards the rows center. Elsa didn't even glance back. She just nodded and gave a small wave to Rapunzel as she began to walk towards the rows exit. She realized what she had to do to get not only her best friend back. She realized when she was about halfway through the row, not one person had tried to impede her escape. Not even the teachers tried to stop her. Elsa also noticed what part of the song Anna was at. She knew she had to get her ass in gear if she wanted to make if for her part.

_And there was me and you, and then we got real blue__  
><em>_Stay at home talking on the telephone with me__  
><em>_We'd get so excited, and we'd get so scared__  
><em>_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair__  
><em>_And this is how it feels_

Anna took a deep breath and exhaled. She wasn't sure if she could do the chorus to this song for a few reasons. One because she hadn't practiced it in forever, two she wasn't sure if she'd break down on stage and three this was Elsa's part. She realized that the rest was over and she had to sing again before the audience thought the song was over. She took one more deep breath before bringing the microphone back up to her lips

As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>

The microphone fell out of her hands and hit the stage with a thud. Her eyes practically popped out of her head. Her head snapped to the right so fast she was sure she was gonna have whiplash. The sight to her right made her jaw practically hit the floor. There was her ex best friend, in her graduation robe, on stage, next to her, singing a song about graduation, and not just any song, a song they had first played together at the talent show all those years ago. It was to much for her brain to take at this moment in time. Her heart rate quickened as she watched the girl turn her head to look at her. Their eyes meet for what felt like the first time in forever. Then the blond haired girl had the nerve to tilt her head to the side smirk and wink at her as though their separation had never happened. Anna felt a heat consume her face.

And as our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<span>

Anna quickly grabbed the microphone from the stage floor to continue the song. a smile now plastered to her face she chanced another glance at the girl to her right. All she wanted to do right now was run over and embrace her but she couldn't because one she was in the middle of a performance and two she was afraid Elsa would possibly run away again.

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money__  
><em>When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?_  
><em>_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?__  
><em>Still be trying to break every single rule?

Anna glanced at Elsa to see that the girl was slowly moving closer to the center of the stage and in turn closer to her. If possible Anna's smirk grew and she inched herself closer to her best friend.

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?__  
><em>_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?__  
><em>_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye__  
><em>_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly__  
><em>_And this is how it feels_

Anna once again chanced a glance to her right to see that Elsa had full on turned so her body was facing her and walking towards her. Anna threw caution to the wind at this point and turned and started walking towards the other girl.

As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>And as our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<span>

_La, la, la__  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
><em>La, la, la<em>  
><span><em>We will still be friends forever<em>

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
><span>_Can we survive it out there?__  
><em>Can we make it somehow?  
><span>_I guess I thought that this would never end_  
><span>And suddenly it's like we're women and men

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?__  
><em>Will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
><span>_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye__  
><em>Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

By this point the girls where within arms reach of each other. Anna had forgotten that Elsa was slightly taller then her. Their eyes still met despite the slight height distance. Their eyes communicated the words they hadn't been able to say to each other that night. Anna felt heart rate quicken and her face flush due to the look in Elsa's eyes.

_As we go on, we remember__  
><em>_All the times we had together__  
><em>_And as our lives change, come whatever__  
><em>_We will still be friends forever_

As we go on, we remember  
>All the times we had together<br>And as our lives change, come whatever  
>We will still be friends forever<span>

_As we go on, we remember__  
><em>_All the times we had together__  
><em>_And as our lives change, come whatever__  
><em>_We will still be friends forever_

Their last note faded of into the night. Not one sound was heard threw out the entire stadium. No one moved not even the two girls on stage. Their gazes where locked on each other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The student body watched the two girls as they stared at each other. Anna decided she was going to make the first move. Her microphone dropped to the stage floor once again causing a soft thud to be heard as the redhead practically flung herself at the platinum blond. The blonds arms immediately wrapped around the girl pulling her as close as possible to her body. Anna had never been more grateful for the fact the Elsa was taller then her. This gave her the option to bury her face in the crook of the older girls neck to muffle her sobs.

"I'm so sorry Elsa. I shouldn't have pushed you that far." Anna whimpered.

Elsa felt Anna's hot tears running down her neck. The blond held the distraught girl tighter if that was even possible at this point. She rested her chin up on the younger girls head.

" I know Anna. I am too. I shouldn't have run from you." Elsa said softly

The two stayed in their embrace, completely ignoring the world around them. The only thing either of them wanted to focus on was the others warmth. That is until it clicked in Anna's very slow moving mind.

"Wait. What!?" Anna yelped as she pulled back slightly to look the other girl in the eyes. "What did you just say?"

A smirk appeared on Elsa's lips. She leaned forward and brushed her lips across Anna's forehead causing both of their faces to burn bright red.

"You heard me. I'm sorry I ran." Elsa said in a whisper. Anna once again buried her face in Elsa's neck to hide not only her blush but her tears of happiness.

"I guess thats as good of a confession I'm getting out of you at the moment isn't it." Anna whispered against Elsa's neck causing the older girl to shiver.

Before Elsa could reply, a slow clap caught her attention. The two girls turned their heads towards their audience that they had forgotten about in their little moment. They saw one student in the third row with blond hair clapping wildly at this point. Other students began to stand and clap as well. Then the same hyperactive girl in the third row began chanting something that was unintelligible, that is until the rest of the student body started chanting.

"**ELSANNA! ****"****ELSANNA!****"****ELSANNA!****"**

"Is that all for us…?" Elsa asked in shock. Her wide blue eyes scanned the audience.

"I guess so. It never really dawned on me how popular we really were." Anna replied just as stunned as the girl in her arms.

"**ELSANNA! ****"****ELSANNA! ****"****ELSANNA!****"**

The two just stared shocked out into the audience as though in a trance. Then Elsa felt the warmth of the red head leave her. She turned to see a devilish smirk on the younger girls face.

"I think we have time for one more song." The red head replied in a soft voice before picking up her previously discarded microphone.

"But this time, as ELSANNA." she said as her smirk grew. Elsa's eyes widened and before she could even respond Anna had the microphone up to her lips.

"I'd hate to step on the symphonic bands toes by playing the final song of the night. So I have to ask do you guys want us to play you out for graduation, but this time, as ELSANNA?" Anna's voice seemed to rise in volume and excitement with every word she spoke.

Somehow this girl was able to generate even more energy in the student body. So much so, that it seemed to spread to the adults who where watching their children graduate. Even the symphonic band was cheering and waving their instruments in the air much to their conductors dismay.

"I thought so." Anna replied. She walked over to Elsa who was at this point gapping at her in shock. She then pressed her microphone until the blond haired girls hands. She looked completely lost at this point holding to microphones.

"Anna, how are we gonna play, I don't even have my guitar!" she hissed at the younger girl.

By this point Anna had slung her guitar to her front again and was already beginning to test strum notes and cords.

"Anna I'M being serious. How can I play without a guitar?" she hissed again at the younger girl. Anna paused in her strumming and lifted the second microphone in her friends grip so that is was level with her mouth. Then in a surprising and completely unexpected move she leaned in and stole a quick kiss from the older girl causing the blonds face to turn bright crimson. She immediately pulled back and began to strum once again. She leaned into the microphone that has surprisingly not fallen from the now stunned blonds hand.

_Shut up and let me tell you that I __love you, _

You can't be serious!

Anna was surprised at how fast the older girl had recovered. She had expected that line to be late and not immediately come from the blonds lips.

_i'm getting sick of you telling me i don't,_

you really don't,

_you wouldn't know,_

just let it go,

_on and on, this desert town of middleton, will let us down, _

_so take my hand,_

_let's try our luck with California__,_

_Can__ i say i love you? _

Please don't.

_And you love me too? _

And it's nothing you can prove.

_Say you do! _

i don't.

_You will._

i won't!

_as far as you know._

_you're no help, _

what if my heart belongs to someone else,

_i don't believe you, _

good cause it's not true,

and by the way i love you too!

_on and on, this desert town of middleton, will let us down, _

_so take my hand,_

_let's try our luck with California__,_

_on and on, the movie screen will play our lives out on the screen, _

_when wishing stars stop coming true, _

_i'll still wish for you! _

there's not much time,

_then quit counting seconds,_

We need more time!

_Well, just wait a minute. _

There's not much time, _cause i wish you were here. _

all of the time,

_all of the time, _

_on and on, this desert town of middleton, will let us down, _

_so take my hand,_

_let's try our luck with california,_

_on and on, the movie screen will play our lives out on the screen, _

_when wishing stars stop coming true, _

_i'll still wish for you!_

The two were once again within arms reach of each other. They both stepped forward and embraced each other. Elsa then lifted one of the microphones as Anna's hand wrapped around it. They lifted it too their lips and spoke simultaneously.

"CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2014!"

The audience cheered even louder if possible. Students were jumping up and down as graduation caps flew through the night air.

A/N Ok so that's it. So um review and stuff. Let me know if there are any huge mistakes in it (since it is unbetaed and was only skimmed over quickly by me.)

oh and let me know if I should write the multi chap fic.

Song credits

Clarity - Zedd

Vitamin C graduation (friends forever.)

Shut up I Love you- Save the arcade


End file.
